Short stories
by nudgebeast
Summary: these are just songs that I have heard and thought they would make excellent spin-offs of alpha and omega. I hope you all enjoy, and I will see you soon. (remember to review, fav, and follow, ("


**A/N what is up guys, this is my 'one shots song storys' if that makes sense. Most of these songs are from my fav two bands (3DG and HU) so I hope you enjoy these.**

**Three days grace, I AM MACHINE**

**I changed one word in the song that is repeated quite a bit so it makes more sense, and that is changing the word 'human' to 'alive.'**

Humphrey didn't feel anything after Kate and Garths marriage. He thought he would have at least felt pain, betrayal, and that he had been abandoned. But he was wrong, and he has lived the past few months as if nothing meant anything to him. He kept secluded from everyone, even his friends. He only came out when needed, to fix the issues that happened between pack members, mostly alphas. To him, alphas were broken. They were the losers, the ones thought so highly of themselves that they are just a broken piece of society.

To Humphrey, fixing an issue between two or more alphas was 'fixing what was broken.' He started to become bitter and cold, and before he knew it, he barely was even getting any sleep, just because he could literally feel nothing, not even being tired. So on this one moonlight howl, after everyone had fallen asleep, he had the urge to wake everyone up, rally his, that's right, his OMEGAS, and stop this terrible rule of alphas, or at least let them know how he, and every other omega felt.

He walked to the top of howling rock, and looked over the forest and valley, glowing in a sparkling silver light from the moon and stars ahead. He took a deep breath, and then, in a way, started his call to rally his omegas.

"Here's to being alive, all the pain and suffering."

"There's beauty in the bleeding, at least you feel something."

Humphrey turned, and saw wolves emerge from there den, annoyed looks on their faces.

"I wish I knew what it was like, to care enough to carry on."

"I wish I knew what it was like, to find a place where I belong."

Humphrey took a deep breath, then used every ounce of power in his voice to spread it across all of Jasper park.

"But I am machine, I never sleep I keep my eyes wide open"  
>"I am machine a part of me wishes I could just feel something"<p>

"I am machine, I never sleep until I fix what's broken.

"I am machine a part of me wishes I could just feel something"

Now wolves were starting to make their way to him, shocked, angry, and confused faces masking their features.

"Here's to being alive, taking it for granted"

"The highs and lows of living, to getting second chances"

"I wish I knew what it was like, to care about what's right or wrong"

"I wish someone could help me find, find a place where I belong"

Now all the wolves were crowded around Humphrey, and most of the omegas were cheering him on.

"But I am machine, I never sleep I keep my eyes wide open"  
>"I am machine a part of me wishes I could just feel something"<p>

"I am machine, I never sleep until I fix what's broken.

"I am machine a part of me wishes I could just feel something"

"it wasn't supposed to be this way"

"we were meant to feel the pain"  
>"I don't like what I am becoming… wish I could just feel something"<p>

The omegas started to riot, and surprisingly they were over taking the alphas, probably because the omegas outnumbered the alphas. Guess they aren't so perfect after all, they made their own defeat. And all the while, the omegas were chanting "I AM MACHINE!"

"I am machine, I never sleep I keep my eyes wide open"  
>"I am machine a part of me wishes I could just feel something"<p>

"I am machine, I never sleep until I fix what's broken.

"I am machine a part of me wishes I could just feel something"

Humphrey finished his song, then jumped off the top of the rock and landed on a alpha wolf, biting down on his neck. This, was an uprising, with his army of men and women, that felt nothing.

**This was the first song, I will add another one tomorrow along with "AS this last breath leaves me" and my Lemon requests. I will see you all later guys.**


End file.
